


thirío

by XxDreamxX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Oh Sehun, Disdainful Sehun, Hate to Love, M/M, Ruthless kai, Suicide Attempt, The story is writing itself, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: He could feel the life draining as he sucked harder. The screams had dissipated and soon even the moans had stopped ,now no sound escaped the body that he held but he could still feel a light pulse.His vision blurred,he felt his cheeks get more wet.He felt the body sag and then no pulse and kai disconnected. His fangs shortening instantly he sobbed,hugging the now visibly dead body.“This will get easier.” A husky male voice he was much acquainted with now and passionately abhorred broke through his violent wails.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Every luxury you can name. Kai had it.

A huge ass mansion? Check

A flock of service employees running the household? Check

A gorgeous family? Check

All the high tech,expensive sports cars ? Check

All the luxury brand clothing? Gucci,Versace,Fendi? Check

Enrollment in the super expensive elite school? Check

A beautiful healthy mother? Check

He had everything that millions of people wanted to have. Everything and then this everything was taken away from him instantly .

His father had apparently murdered a bunch of people and funded human trafficking. His mother because of the shock had died of a heart attack. She always had a weak heart. His mansion was seized and Kai,willingly dropped out of school ,nervous of being bullied and because of no longer having enough means to fund his education. His father’s family and even his mother’s family disowned them and wanted nothing to do with them. He had no siblings and was the lone heir to everything that previously his both rich parents had possessed . He was pampered and dotted on by both of them and now he was alone and had nobody to turn to.

At first shock had made his body go rigid like ice ,then denial had quickened his breath which gave way to anger which had boiled his blood and then witnessing his healthy mother succumb to death had instigated the same cycle which all lead to this current numb state he was in. He was yet to experience grief. Others had looked at him and wondered why he hadn’t shed a single tear through the entire ordeal. They whispered that he being his father’s son possessed the same crimson blood of that of a criminal. That his reaction guaranteed that he possessed a heart of a potential offender ,which had no feelings , a cold heart of a psychopath.

Maybe, He was a psychopath.

“Sehun, This is Kai. Kai this is Sehun.” Mrs Oh’s red stained lips stretched into a smile as her eyes crinkled behind her glasses.

Mrs Oh had been a kitchen maid in their house. She is one of those kind people that you rarely hear about,those who are kind enough to take in a hardcore criminal’s spawn.She was old or maybe she just appeared older. Kai’s mother had told him about Mrs Oh’s suffering and had sung tales of her troubled life. His mother often said that Mrs Oh’s grey hair was evidence of what all she had faced and how strong she was. Maybe His entire hair will go grey soon as well as proof of all of his suffering.

“Why is he here?” A pale,gangly,frail boy,about same age as his,12 glared daggers in Mrs Oh’s direction.

“He will be living with us now.” Mrs Oh replied ,still smiling and in a mellow voice.

“What?! Isn’t his Father a rapist??!” Sehun yelled, stupefied.

Mrs Oh gasped and immediately smacked Sehun. “ He is not! Shuddup and go to your room immediately! I won’t tolerate this behavior!”

Sehun whined “ But His Father’s in Jail! Isn’t it!? He can’t live with us!!!” He angrily yelled and ran away scared of a very fair beating Mrs Oh would’ve given him in a few seconds.

Mrs Oh clearly mortified apologized to him profusely and all Kai said was it’s alright , after all nothing the other said was wrong anyway.

He must’ve stayed at Mrs Oh’s home for 3 days. It was pure hell ,those 3 days. Kai had been born into luxury ,his bed had been king size ,his room large enough to be about the size of Mrs Oh’s house and now he was forced to sleep on a slab of rock that Mrs Oh called bed,His room had been fully air conditioned and now he felt he was being boiled alive in this heat. He couldn’t sleep a wink those 3 days. Mrs Oh’s pained looks clearly showed that she could see his suffering but he made no complaints, he didn’t utter a single word,still numb.

He would’ve stayed there and lived there ,only because of small acts of kindness that Mrs Oh showed. From buying ice for him to putting 3 ,4 blankets to make the bed softer,not to mention cooking his favorite dishes to cheer him up. How can someone be this compassionate?

What made him run away? It wasn’t the little room that Mrs Oh called house,nor was it the heat or even anything really, It was Sehun.

Sehun’s repeated cruel words,his taunts,his jabs,his mocking, his look of utter disdain.

That made him run away. He could tolerate poverty but derision he just couldn’t bear.

And so, where was he? At this juncture?

He’s homeless, alone and sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night.

It’s not safe. There were times he felt someone had been following him and that someone was looking at him but even this is better than Sehun’s scorn. Anything is better than Sehun’s scorn, even death.

He had been homeless for 6 years now, that makes him 18 years old.

Homelessness had all but crippled his spirit. He experienced the things he thought he would never experience ,never imagined even in his wildest dreams to be reduced to be what he was now. He experienced real hunger after having starved for days, he experienced living in utter dirt,he experienced having not bathed for months,he experienced life among roaches. He experienced being paid next to nothing for arduous jobs. He experienced what it was like being dead and alive at the same time and now he wanted to experience one thing that his childish ass was always afraid to experience, death.

Death was most definitely better than living like this , he concluded .

And so , He’s bought a poison after saving his days wages by starving and now He will finally have his peace,or so he had thought.

As he lay on the ground,trembling furiously ,his mouth foaming from ingested poison he saw someone stand tall above him,a deep dark shadow.

“so young…” the shadow muttered and then slowly it started descending upon him ,ultimately enveloping him whole with not even a speck of light filtering through . It was dark and Kai knew he died that day.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel the life draining as he sucked harder. The screams had dissipated and soon even the moans had stopped ,now no sound escaped the body that he held but he could still feel a light pulse.His vision blurred,he felt his cheeks get more wet.

He felt the body sag and then no pulse and kai disconnected. His fangs shortening instantly he sobbed,hugging the now visibly dead body.

“This will get easier.” A husky male voice he was much acquainted with now and passionately abhorred broke through his violent wails.

“Kai ?” broken from his trance he glanced towards the direction of the sound of his name. A Tall man with waist long hair stood,smiling gently ,his eyes crinkled behind his glasses just as Mrs Oh’save for the vivid red irises and young,tight skin ofcourse.

“We have an invite. It’s a masked ball. You want to come? Or to be precise ,want to hunt? “

Kai put his bejeweled diamente pen into the brown pages of his leather bound diary just as he stood up from his mahgony built ,intricately carved and polished table and chair set. Why the need to highlight the petty details? To express the stark difference between his Life and his death. 

His death had been a gateway to a life of immortality,luxury and of course the end of his humanity. The transition had been just as extreme as him going from rich to homeless, In fact it was even more so given the fact that his survival depended on consuming human lives for blood. The myth as a kid which he feared was now his reality,his life.

The myths were right about something and wrong about others.They were right about blood consumption but wrong about Sun. Sun didn’t hurt at all and nor did they sparkle in the Sun. Vampires were pale but looked just as normal as other human beings.Infact that’s why their predatory race thrived ,given their exemplary camouflage to look almost entirely the same as their prey.

Kai had been petrified in the beginning and as a newborn he had been vicious. His first kill had been gory but after the hunger would no longer blind his senses and he would see his kill,he would immediately shatter. He had become a thing far worse than the murderer that his father had been. After his first kill he had stopped ,had begged his creator to give him animal blood ,any alternative than human blood but that was not a possibility , a vampire would die without human blood and he had almost died .

His creator had loved him though and forced fed him ,repeatedly . After a year Kai finally succumbed ,he had always had a weak spot for kindness and his creator had been kind, too damn kind. Kai accepted himself and now had even started enjoying hunting. He had almost killed his human self but some parts still remained. The memories were the hardest one.

“Are the Lumerians invited as well?” he asked as he faced his creator and his best friend, Lay.

Lay smirked,his long hair swayed as he turned to leave ,no answer , They’re definitely coming,which meant Lay was going to be preoccupied by Suho.

Kai chuckled , His creator was most definitely in love.

“ They didn’t do masked balls like this back in my day” Lay said,his nose crinkling with disgust as Kai chuckled.

Kai sighed and yelled into Lay’s ears through the booming sound of music “this isn’t a masked ball,it’s a masked party!”

“oh lord these humans will be the death of me.” Lay groaned as he witnessed what Kai remembered being told about by his uni enrolled and utterly corrupt cousins as a measly 11 years old. His cousins called it the ‘real party’. The party with the masks,the sluts wearing next to no clothing ,the drugs,the unlimited booze and the unabashed public sex.

Lay usually avoided coming to parties for hunting,that’s kai’s favorite place to hunt. Inebriated,utterly senseless,druggie idiots made the best meal for him. Lay hunted in what would be called a humane way of hunting. He usually killed those who were already at death’s door. That’s how he found Kai but clearly took pity on him and turned him instead.

Kai on the other hand had lost most of his humanity and sometimes even viciously hunts. He especially enjoyed torturing scums of the earth ,the hardened criminals before devouring them and drinking every single last drop of blood from them. It was this viciousness that had crowned him the first in their collect even though he was not pureblood which was what lay was.

As the first of his collect ,his prime responsibilities included that all his peers were fed and also to protect his collect against any enemy and even mediate internal agitations within the collect.

“oh! There’s Suho! I’ll leave ,meet you at front?” lay asked,all enthused and jumpy after having spotted his love interest which ofcourse lay said wasn’t the case. He just wanted to be”friends “ with him. Yeah right.

Kai soon sighted his prey as well and beelined as death personified towards the poor sod.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai met Sehun unexpectedly. His random daily newspaper read landed him on the funeral announcement page and seeing Mrs oh’s name on it ,he just straightaway knew he would go.

The funeral had been a small one with only a few people showing up but being there ,seeing Mrs Oh’s face for the last time and witnessing her casket being swallowed by the earth had plucked at that little piece of his humanity that had still somehow remained. He had lowered a flower on her casket thanking her. Even after becoming who he was ,he would never forget her gentle acts towards him. Never.

Sehun had not at first recalled him and when he did ,he was shocked. The disdain Kai recalled so vividly had been invoked and Kai could see glimmer of it from time to time in the form of glares throughout the ceremony.

He had thought the pesky little kid would’ve grown up to be more wise and the bullying was a consequence of childish idiocy but Sehun’s glares voiced what he saw, and he saw Kai as a spawn of the criminal still.

He had become gorgeous though ,his skin was paler than him which was astounding considering kai was a vampire. His lips pink ,full contrasted beautifully against his fair complexion . His hair,short ,black glistened in the Sun looking soft and clad in all black his frame was lean and thin. His height rivaled that of Kai’s but it was that glare of contempt that soiled his beauty for Kai.

“Thank you for coming” Sehun uttered ,his voice husky,manly yet on a softer side.

Kai nodded and walked away. Sehun’s sneer at his departure still as hurtful as before never left his mind and his latent wrath slowly trickled to the forefront and boiled his blood. His petty 12 year old resurfaced and wanted revenge.

It was Sehun’s bullying that drove him to living on the streets for years leading to his demise. If he had just been kind , maybe he would’ve stayed with Mrs Oh and not become the monster he was today. Maybe it was Sehun who did this to him and Kai had hoped for it to be Sehun’s childhood silliness instead but the fact that the other still despised him meant it was not immaturity, it was Sehun.

Sehun was a widower. He had lost both his wife and his kid in a road accident a year ago and now Mrs Oh had passed away as well. He was unemployed and so now planned on running his late mother’s small café. His mother had tried but failed at funding his education and so ultimately by begging mrs Oh had gotten him job as a servant in another rich people’s mansion. There he had met his late wife and they had only just acquired a place for their growing family of 3 when both had been fired and then later the tragedy had unexpectedly unfolded ,leaving Sehun alone and Penniless but still fuckin proud.

“Is that all?” Kai looked toward the third in their collect ,who also happened to be a private investigator ,Kyungsoo.

“That’s pretty much it,but First why him?” Kyungsoo asks, intrigued.

“Well, need to settle some old scores you see” Kai smirked as he looked at a blurred picture of Sehun shot by kyungsoo .

“well,just don’t make his end too damn bloody, cleaning up after you is especially expensive, yeah?”

Kai chuckled, “ I won’t be killing him,no that would be no fun.”

“Not a prey?” Kyungsoo asked,his voice laced with even more bafflement and curiosity.

“No. Not prey just a pesky little human with a rod stuck up his tight arse.”

Kyungsoo laughed as he beelined towards the door ,leaving his study. “whatever,see ya at dinner First.”

“yeah.”

Now kai had some serious thinking to do. What to do with super annoying Sehun. He obviously won’t kill him and that too only because of Mrs Oh, so Should he scare that arse? Show him the extent of his power, make the bitch shrivel up by demonstrating his inhuman strength.

That sounded fun.

Kai simply put ,just couldn’t wait to see that pompous arse’s proud ego being broken down into tiny little pieces. Time to teach the prick a very necessary lesson.

“Okay Tim I’m leaving, don’t forget to lock up”

Sehun shrugged on his tattered leather jacket as he exited his mother’s small café. She had named it ‘luminescent’ ,which is clearly a super long and difficult name for such a run down,rambshackle café but that was his mum,his mum was luminescent.

White specks of snow start to settle on his hair and jacket as they glittered in the orange streetlights against the blackness of the night. It’s snowing which means it will be terribly cold tonight which also translated to him missing Sarah and jon and of course his mum.

After his wife and son had left him ,he still had his mum and now even his mother has left him . So nights had been terrible to put it simply.

Sehun pondered about how much of a freakin loser he was and that he had nothing of his own,not even the house. His mother had willed both the café and house in his name before her death . 25 years and he was unemployed and living under the charity of his late mother.

The Loss of his wife and son had left him traumatized ,so much so that he had contemplated suicide.The only reason he hadn’t was because of his mother. She hadn’t left his side since,always alert and keeping him in front of her eyes,always vigilant and making sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid. In fact before dying that annoying woman had made him promise that he wouldn’t take any rash actions and that he would try ,actively ,to be happy.

Sehun had promised and so he would try,actively,only for her.

“I’m back” Sehun opened the door to her mother’s house and to also someone that recently he had fallen in love with. He had named her cupcake because his mother’s cupcakes were his favorite.

“hello cupcake” a small fluffy ,white as snow pup immediately attacked his legs and he couldn’t help but smile at the lovely welcome.Lifting the fluff up in his arms he cuddled her as he fell into his living room couch.

“Your dada is tired and hungry, You’re hungry too?” Sehun asked the fluff as he scratched behind her tiny ,soft ears.

Just as he was about to get up ,the light suddenly went out leaving in its wake a deep inky black darkness.Cupcake scared immediately made harsh ,small barks as she rushed into his lap.

“shhh ,it’ll be alright baby,it’s just a blackout. Let’s find a candle.”

Turning the light of his small pocket phone on he started to go towards his kitchen when suddenly,his doorbell rang.

Sehun frozen on spot just as cupcake started to bark loudly at the door. Visitor? Who could it be?At this hour?Sehun gulped his nervousness as he anxiously peddled towards his door.

When he reached just a few inches away from the door ,he suddenly felt the shove. It wasn’t a shove actually ,it had felt like being hit by a fuckin train. His door had been broken through and in had come ,towards him something huge, so huge that Sehun had landed to the other side of his room. His head and back colliding with the wall,he felt his body fall to the floor and his bones crack. His eyes opened only to see darkness,utter darkness. His body trembling in pain,he felt his side of the face get wet,probably from the blood pooling around him. The only thing he could move slightly were his fingers and after the shock ,he could finally hear his throaty cries and groans. For what felt like hours only his groans could be heard and then he felt himself being lifted up high in the dark and all he did and could do was scream and scream and then suddenly, he instantly blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun was in an enormous mansion with a bunch of blood thirsty vampires.

Yeah. That sounded crazy and Sehun had denied it for 3 days but apparently that’s the truth. How did he come to know of this truth? Well a weird ass guy that his mother had once tried to adopt had come back into his life and said that he was a vampire and that there was nothing for Sehun to be worried about as none of the vampires would hurt him because apparently he was also the leader.

Kai had according to him,rescued him from an attack from another vampire while he had blacked out from fear and had brought him to his mansion.

Sehun remembering Kai to be a hardcore criminal’s kid obviously doesn’t believe the latter,atleast the part of kai saving him. The vampire part he believed because of the horrid screams of people dying he had heard during his stay and because of the horrifying fangs everyone possessed.

He was currently locked up in a room for his ‘safety’. The room was splendid though. It actually was about the same size as that of his mother’s house and the bed was enormous ,soft and cushiony. The ceilings were high with gorgeous chandeliers dangling and lightening up the room. Walls adorned with expensive wallpapers and best was the view of the garden from the big ass windows. He would’ve loved it here had the thought of being sucked to death was not looming in his mind.

“Sehun,I’m coming in.” a knock and in came the vampire leader.

Kai looked handsome. He was tall ,broad shouldered and well built. Black silk shirt hugged his torso beautifully with a few buttons opened in the front showing slightly tanned but paler still,muscled chest . His long muscular legs were covered by loose black jeans with a few chains dangling by his side. He didn’t look like a vampire at all ,the only things that gave it away were the fangs and the blood red irises.

He swaggered in and taking a chair sat beside the bed to which Sehun was chained to. Yup did he forget to mention how he had been chained to the bed like a fuckin animal ,again apparently for his own safety.

A few minutes passed and kai said nothing,he just stared ,his red irises shined like rubies as he stayed mum.

Sehun irked finally looked away.

“Have you calmed down yet?” His voice,husky and deep broke through the silence.

“open the fuckin chains” Sehun growled back.

“Na.You’ll go crazy.”

“I’ve told you a hundred times I won’t!”

“Just came to tell you that if you don’t eat anything,you’ll die.”

“smh.. You’ll kill me anyway.”

A long pause , “ I told you,no one would harm you.” Kai said ,softly ,sounding weirdly enough kinda sad.

Sehun stayed silent.

“You want to ask anything? You know I’ll answer all your questions.”

“Why aren’t you letting me go?” Sehun still had his face turned away,looking at Kai all calm while Sehun was terrified,chained and losing his shit, would most probably make him tick off and he would explode which then would make Kai angry and then Sehun might die. It’s almost strange how he had desperately sought his end and now he’s very much trying to avoid it.

“Sehun your life is in danger. A rogue vampire seems to be trying to hunt you down. We are still investigating but if we let you go,you will most assuredly die.”

“Why chain me???” Sehun asked frustrated, for what felt like the nth time.

“because you’ll try and run away and possibly end up hurting yourself more.”

“Just kill me ,Kai. I know you despise me. I know you ran away because of me ,Ma knew that too and made my life hell after you ran away, so I hated you even more. I know you want revenge. Hell take it! Just stop torturing me! Please !” Sehun had started to tear up ,his voice breaking he still continued “Just make it painless,drug me or something…please…I beg you.” And now he’s even begging,great ,what a pathetic loser he was.

Sehun looked back as he heard the scraping of the chair against the floor boom.

Kai stood,head lowered,his bangs masking his eyes. “Eat your food.I’ll come by later”and he made fast paces across the room and towards the door. Just as he was about to leave the room,he stopped, his back wide drooped as his shoulders sagged.Sehun thought he would say something but he didn’t and gently closing the door behind him left.

Guess his stay won’t be ending anytime soon.

“It seems Kimerians had reported a rogue a while back”

“how far back?”

“6 months ago.”

“and he hasn’t been put away till now?!” Kai roared,angry as he punched his desk harshly. A loud crack of the wood breaking cut through the room.

When no one replied,Kai sighed.His anger scared almost everyone. They all knew he didn’t get angry much but when he did ,he himself would edge closer to the characteristics of a rogue. There were instances when he had even physically overpowered Lay and kyungsoo put together and had given them nasty gashes and wounds for which the guilt has never dissipated. His unbridled rage was his weakness and Sehun was just so fuckin good at making him angry.

Their talk had been the same as always. Kai trying ,seriously trying hard to maintain his equanimity but Sehun not relenting and persistently suggesting that Kai would kill him despite kai’s numerous assurances was just pissing him off. And today,his pleading had made it worse. Kai never despised him,okay maybe a little but never enough to want to kill him, well he had thought about even killing him but he had also thought about killing Chanyeol,who hated hunting,that sweet ass fucker, so ,they were just that,petty thoughts that always went away when the anger would vanish.

His father may have been a murderer but he wasn’t. He was a vampire,he didn’t want to kill anyone but he must,consuming live human blood gave him his strength and if he doesn’t possess it ,he would not be able to protect his new family. A family that he had always longed for.

“First,what do you want us to do?” Kyungsoo asked,worried

“Contact the Kimerians. We have to find him and execute him or lest be exposed .They need to cooperate with us to put an end to this.”

“Okay.”

“kai..about Sehun… We need to talk…” Lay looked sad and that was not a good sign. “alone…”

“We can’t let him go.”

“why not..”

“you know very well,why not.”

“he won’t tell…”

“Kai! We can’t risk it!”

“ I won’t let you kill him!” Kai yelled anger quickened his dead heart as he felt his muscles contract.

Lay looked pitiful as he glanced back at kai,all relaxed and oozing of that infuriating kindness.

“ Mrs oh…….I just can’t let him die.”

“ I’m so sorry child.”

That wasn’t an apology but an answer. He knew what risk Sehun posed for their collect and so many others that have been around for centuries. The only reason Vampires were a folklore and not a reality was because they were so good at keeping it a secret.Some slip ups had happened and Lay didn’t want kai to be one of those. He knew he risked a lot by defending that arsehole who clearly disliked him.

“ You can always make him one of us…” Lay muttered,quietly .

“that’s his decision. I won’t thrust it upon him,Ever.”

“then …”

“Trust me Lay,I’ll figure it out.I promise.”

Kai knew that was a hollow promise and so did Lay but at this juncture that’s all he could give. Hollow promises.


	5. Chapter 5

“So you’re the pretty boy First is obsessing over han!”  
Oh great,another irritating blood sucker, guess Sehun can’t even sulk in peace.  
“Moping are we? I’m Baekhyun by the way, I’m his boyfriend”  
Sehun lifted his head as his eyes widened.   
“what?!”  
“hehe that got a reaction out of you han! Haha I’m joking !” Baekhyun was cackling ,his laugh harsh and grating .  
“well, don’t be jealous, I won’t be snatching him away from ya! Promise..”   
Baekhyun was grinning devilishly now.His face deathly pale and childish, looked gorgeous. His pink hair fanned his face and reached his shoulders and of course his eyes were just as red and fangs just as lethal as Kai’s.  
He was smaller in frame though and skinny too. Sehun could’ve totally taken him in a fight had the other not been a fuckin vampire.  
“Not gonna say anything? Oh well, I have some news for you.”  
What?That he was gonna die. That’s old news to Sehun by now.  
“First has gone away for a couple of days and so won’t be paying you a visit.”   
Sehun sat,chained rooted to the spot as he was struck dumb by the news. Kai had been the only one who had said he would protect him.Sehun had doubted him but kai had reiterated it,strongly and so Sehun felt a little safe but now with his protector gone,he was alone and weak in the den of predators. The leader was no more there and so he was in real danger.  
“well, eat your dinner,I’ll come by later…byeee.”  
What was Sehun going to do…..

Kai had done it. They hadn’t even required aid from the kimerians. It had been crippling. He had possessed remarkable wrath and strength so much so that he had severely wounded all of them ,including Kai but kai had done it.  
He was currently standing on the corpse of the said vampire after ripping the other’s jaw off his skull and then tearing his heart out of his chest.   
Kai had become animalistic. He had lost all semblance of rationality as his rage had taken over and then he had just attacked and attacked more and killed even scaring Lay and kyungsoo off in the process and now they stood shocked and trembling at the periphery maintaining a good distance from him. The thought of seeing Sehun die had been petrifying and the thought of anyone harming him had ignited an incombustible flame within him.   
The fact the said vampire had tried to kill Sehun had just fanned the flame,making it grow exponentially in magnitude.  
He would not let any harm come to that despicable man . After all he was Mrs oh’s despicable boy and his only living proof of ever being human. Kai didn’t understand this urge to protect that man but he knew he must and by demonstrating the monstrosity he could turn into he had just made a statement.  
If anyone would so much as suggest harming Sehun ,they would be meeting this Kai.  
The kai that even frightened kai himself.

Kai had come home to a bloodshed.  
He was in extreme anguish. His arms cradled an unconscious and bloody Sehun.   
Sehun had panicked after hearing about Kai’s sudden departure and had frantically tried to break away from his chains. The stubborn little shit had succeeded at removing the wrist chains by breaking his thumbs and bloodying his hands but couldn’t break the chains tethered to his feet.  
He had then fainted from the blood loss.  
Immediately after returning Kai had scrambled to Sehun’s room.  
The smell had hit him even before he had opened the door and his stomach had sunk. He had assumed the worst.   
He hysterically called out for his collect and yelled. “bring me the mask!!! I said bring me the mask!”  
After donning on the respirator he slammed the door open and there Sehun lay,in his own blood and Kai had felt the floor give way under his feet. ‘Please don’t be dead’ was what he had repeatedly chanted as he moved closer to the bed.  
“ NOBODY! I repeat NOBODY! Will come inside the room!! Lay! Lock it up!” Kai roared.  
He hefted the frail body of the other up bridal style after disconnecting the chains and shrieked for lay to come with a respirator on.  
“HOSPITAL! We need to go to the hospital! RIGHT NOW!” Kai shouted as Lay hurried into the room.  
“Oh my god. Calm down Kai! I’ll fetch Dr Vincent immediately,He’s in the outhouse ,don’t worry.” Lay said softly as Kai felt his entire body tremble with grief. He can’t let sehun die. He just can’t  
“Lay him on the bed till then Child.” Kai solemnly did as told. He stayed put by the other’s side as he heard the bang of the door close.   
“don’t leave me…” Kai whispered softly as he stared at the pale face of the other turning more paler by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story in my drafts and finally decided to post it! I hope you guys like it thus far. 2021 means more writing and trying to give my stories a well deserved ending. I wish for this half assed story to get one too. Thus I posted it here for accountability.


End file.
